


Bacon

by foxinsocksinabox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinsocksinabox/pseuds/foxinsocksinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi watches Susa check his phone for what has to be the tenth time in five minutes, and finally gives in to curiousity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for basketballpoetsociety's challenge #13, Beyond the Generation of Miracles.

Imayoshi watches Susa check his phone for what has to be the tenth time in five minutes, and finally gives in to curiousity.

“What’re you doing?” He asks, leaning over to try and see the screen.

Susa hurriedly pockets the phone and looks cagey. “Nothing.”

Really. “Really.”

They’re sitting on Susa’s bed with their laptops open, and are _supposed_ to be working (Imayoshi is watching cat videos and not thinking about his presentation the next day, Susa is surprisingly not looking at his readings), but instead Susa has been fidgety all afternoon. It’s kind of weird.

The silence stretches. Imayoshi plants his chin in his hands and smiles like he doesn’t notice there’s a flush rising up Susa’s neck and spreading to his ears.

It takes a long moment, but eventually Susa makes an incoherent grumbling noise and fishes out his phone. He passes it over for Imayoshi to snatch up gleefully, flopping onto the pillow next to Susa as he types in the password he’s known since freshman year of high school.

He’s not quite sure what he was expecting, but cheerful country music and a pig’s gap-toothed grin was definitely _not_ it.

“… ‘Hay Day’?”

The red has reached Susa’s cheeks by now, but he makes a valiant effort to pretend it hasn’t. Instead, he nods uncomfortably and says, “Yeah. My sister downloaded it for me.”

Imayoshi snorts, but can’t quite stop his grin. “‘Course she did. I bet she forced you to play it and every-… thing…” He squints, zooms the view in on the little pen with the pigs, “Are your- Susa, those pigs are so fat they can’t move. They’re _wiggling_ _._ ”

Susa coughs and plucks the phone out of Imayoshi’s hands. He doesn’t move away or keep the phone, though. Instead, he shifts the laptops around so he can show Imayoshi the screen as he plays, tapping on one of the pigs until an options menu floats above it.

“They’re fat because it’s time to harvest the bacon,” he says. Imayoshi’s eyebrows leap upwards.

Before he can say anything, Susa drags a machine over the pigs and suddenly there’s shower caps, steam and some very skinny pigs, and Imayoshi can only think bemusedly that that is _not_ how you make _bacon_.

“Susa,” he says, with an admirably straight face, “I hate to break it to you, but… Pigs don’t normally survive the whole bacon process.”

The look he receives for that is enough for Imayoshi to give his poker face up as a lost cause. He starts to laugh, and only laughs harder when Susa makes a sound like an offended cat and hits him with a pillow.

“Shut up. It’s fun,” he says, and then proceeds to ignore Imayoshi until his hooting has subsided to the occasional chuckle.

Imayoshi regrets laughing a little when he taps Susa’s hip and gets no response. But it’s just- so _ridiculous_ , and yet so very typically Susa that he couldn’t help himself, so now he resigns himself to shuffling over until he can lean his shoulder against Susa’s waist.

“Aw, don’t make that face,” he wheedles, grinning when Susa snorts. “Show me what else it does, come on. I promise not to laugh _too_ much.”

Susa turns to look at him suspiciously, but whatever he sees on Imayoshi’s face makes him soften. He perks up a little and reaches for the phone again.

“Let me show you my dog.”


End file.
